


Hidden in the Mountains

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Winston's made the recall announcement. To his delight most members have agreed to come back but he's unable to contact Genji who has no connections to the outside world anymore.He gives McCree his first new missions: trek up the reclusive Shambali Monastery to try and convince Genji to rejoin Overwatch in person.It seems like an futile endeavor but at least McCree'll get a nice vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to post McGenji after McGenji week is over also this has nothing to do with any of the prompts. Nailed it.
> 
> Also with bonus McCree and Mei friendship because there's no one to stop me.

Jesse McCree shivered as he continued to march up the mountain towards the monastery looming far above him.

He had his eyes on the prize though, his first new mission. Overwatch was regrouping and Winston had enlisted McCree to try to convince Genji to come back. There were absolutely no links to the outside world up there, the gorilla had been completely unable to get a digital line to the cyborg.

Plus while Genji had been standoffish he’d always been on fairly close terms with McCree. If anyone had a chance to get him to come back it was him. Besides, It had gotten hard to deny McCree anything after Gabriel got him all shaped up and polite.

But it had always kind of seemed that Genji liked him, even before that. Gabriel had always been kind of worried that the ex-yakuza member would drag McCree back to his old Deadlock ways but if anything it was the opposite. The ninja'd dropped a lot of his dodgier habits after hanging out with McCree more. Plus while Genji was never close to calming down and accepting his new form he seemed to feel better when he lurked around the cowboy.

Right now that man was groaning as he continued stomping up the mountain. He didn’t consider himself a soft city slicker or nothing but he wasn’t exactly used to hoofin’ it like this.

Mei’s words clearly reverberated in his mind. It’s not like it was proper mountain climbing as he carefully trekked up this only somewhat steep slope but she’d still fretted about it and spewed tips at him when she’d heard he was heading up here. There had been some jokes about him seducing the ninja into coming back. Few people knew that side of Mei but damned if the girl didn’t have a bit of a saucy side. McCree was one of the few privy to that information.

Hell, the girly Chinese parka he was wrapped up in was hers. Didn’t think it was going to fit but it did. Granted it only came to his thighs whereas it had come to her ankles but it fit and damned if it wasn’t warm. Even if it was dusty pink with white rabbit fur.

Genji didn’t even know he was coming which admittedly made McCree feel weird. Kinda nervous. I mean, there was a full on possibility he’d get up there and the Omnics would send him right back down the mountain.

Goddamn he hoped he wouldn’t immediately have to make the trip back down. Might as well just roll back down if it comes to that.

Either way as the ornate gate grew into his sights it was time to learn his fate.

As he approached the completely empty courtyard he looked around, quickly worrying that he had climbed all the way up only to be at the incorrect monastery.

A lone Omnic wearing robes and carrying what looked like a big stack of meditation mats walked by and dispelled those concerns. They panicked and dropped their stuff as McCree called out to them, “Hey! Name’s Jesse McCree. I’m lookin’ for Genji Shimada.”

For a long while the Omnic just stared at him, absolutely dumbstruck at seeing an out-and-out human for the first time in many, many years. Given Mondatta’s recent death this was the most horrifying thing the poor Omnic could have come across while all alone. The handgun resting against McCree’s thigh really didn’t help.

They bolted back into the village without responding.

McCree sighed, “Goddammit…”

Before he could start walking in to try and find a hopefully less terrified Omnic one floated out of his own accord. Behind him cowered the Omnic from before, looking like a child hiding behind their mother.

“Welcome to the Shambali Monastery,” he droned in a nigh monotone voice, “Sorry for my brother’s reaction. He is a nervous one. But I must confess that I share his concerns, somewhat. What is your business here?”

Never was much of a fan of repeating himself but it’s not like he could refuse, “I’m looking for Genji Shimada. M’name’s Jesse McCree. We’re old friends.”

Despite his lack of facial expressions the levitating Omnic’s skepticism was evident.

Preparation is key though and damned if McCree isn't used to being questioned. Besides, a stranger showing up looking for an ex-yakuza? Could easily be looking to blow Genji’s head off. McCree reached into the frilly parka and clumsily rooted around until he pulled out his phone. He groaned as he had to remove a glove to use it.

He flipped through a few pictures he’d put on it for this occasion. A couple of him and Genji at the company picnic, hanging out before seeing a movie, chilling out post-mission, ect.

It was enough for the Omnic who gestured for the seemingly younger one to run off. The Omnic’s demeanor changed quickly. McCree hadn’t paid terribly close attention to the orbs gently oscillating around the Omnic’s neck but as they relaxed the spheres spread out. He had the oddest notion that had this gone south he would have found himself being beat to death by the dully shining balls.

Instead he just held out a hand which McCree firmly shook as the Omnic introduced himself, “I am Zenyatta. Genji is my student, he’s in the temple right now. If you want you can wait for him by his room. He won’t be long.”

He gestured for McCree to follow him. He looked around as he was led deeper into the village. More Omnics kept appearing and milling about, all obviously trying not to be freaked out by the sudden appearance of a human in their safe space. He greeted one that was a little bit closer with a cheery smile and a ‘howdy’ but that only seemed to alarm them more. From then on he opted to remain quiet and avoid eye contact.

It was only more awkward as Zenyatta left him there to lean against the wall and wait.

God, he hoped whatever Genji was doing wasn’t going to be long.

But it was.

Turns out essentially immortal Omnics have a very poor concept of what a long time is to a far too mortal human.

As the sun lowered so did McCree. He just kept sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, hat over his eyes, completely asleep. Gabriel had always chided him for his bizarre ability to fall asleep literally anywhere, anytime but damned if it didn’t help sometimes.

Feet crunched in the snow, approaching the sleeping cowboy. Genji smiled behind the mask as he leaned over and lifted up the brim of the hat, “Jesse?”

McCree lazily opened an eye as if he hadn’t been out cold, “Well, my favorite lil’ ninja decides to show his face.”

“It’s more like a helmet, honestly.”

Face, helmet, mask, whatever. McCree didn’t terribly care much as he pushed himself to his feet and quickly accosted Genji into a one armed hug. A few awkward pats on the back were given in return. Genji’d never been much of a hugger.

“How’ve ya been?” McCree said, practically right in the ninja’s ear as he continued to keep the man in what basically amounted to a headlock by this point.

“Better than before,” Genji managed to say beyond being muffled by McCree’s shoulder, “I don’t mean to sound harsh but… uhm… why are you here?”

“Take me somewhere where we can sit an’ we’ll talk about it.”

\---

McCree groaned as he crouched to sit on the thin mattress. It was almost insulting how elegantly Genji joined him, dropping like a ballerina with his legs crossed. Looking around the sparsely decorated room McCree spoke, “Didn’t give you a lot in the way of accommodations, did they?”

Not that he could see that well. It had long since grown dark, moonlight filtering in through the wide openings illuminating the few possessions Genji still had.

The only other source of light was Genji himself. Bright green rings of light emanated from his armored parts. It highlighted the fact that apparently the cyborg decided clothes just weren’t for him at some point. McCree tried to politely ignore that but it was a little weird that for all he knew the cyborg was completely naked.

“No. But monasteries aren’t meant to be comfy. Didn’t help that the Omnic monks got rid of a lot of things that they didn’t need. Chairs, beds, lights. They had to go into deep storage to find basic accommodations for me.”

“S’gotta be hard. ‘Specially considering yer rich boy upbringing.”

“I confess I still miss the comforts of my old life in Hanamura, sometimes. But I’ve come to a sort of peace that I don’t need it. Wants obscure needs a lot of the time. We are getting off topic though.”

“Right, right, sorry,” McCree nodded, “Jus’ been a long time since I saw you. We’ll have plenty to time to catch up iffin you don’t mind me stayin’ here with you.”

Genji laughed, “You’re only going to overstay your welcome if you don’t get to the point already.”

McCree burst out laughing, “What can I say? I’m easily distracted. You know that but still sorry. I’m jus’ playing ambassador right now. Winston’s tryin’ to bring Overwatch back. Well, not trying, is. Nearly everyone’s answered the recall, we’re all gatherin’ in Gibraltar over the next few months. You were the only one they couldn’t get ahold of. So they sent me.”

The small room went silent quickly. McCree scrutinized Genji’s movements but couldn’t make out what he was thinking. Didn’t look good though.

He spoke after a second, “I don’t… I don’t think I want to do that.”

McCree shuffled a little at that, not exactly being a salesman type. He immediately realized how stupid of a pick he was for this mission as he offered up nothing but, “Well… we miss you… or I do, at least.”

Another long silence. This one so long that McCree briefly contemplated getting up and leaving, despite how awful it would be to march down the mountain now that the sun was down. Maybe he’d freeze to death. Considering how embarrassed he was right now it didn’t sound like the worst possibility.

God, I mean, he’d chased down someone who had been a casual friend after all these years. Of course Genji didn’t want to leave his new life to return to Overwatch just because a lazy ol’ cowboy sauntered up a hill and asked him to.

Right as he went to push himself up again Genji spoke though, “I miss you too. But I’m happy here. Zenyatta has taught me to no longer feel shame for my current form or doubts about who I am.”

McCree just nodded in response, already ready to hear that answer even through his embarassment. Couldn’t fault the ninja for not wanting to return to a life of violence and uncertainty.

Silence fell again.

Once again Genji was the one to break it, “You can stay here for a while though, if you want. You and Angela were the closest things I had to friends while I was still in Overwatch. I always regretted not getting to know you two more. This is an opportunity to become closer to at least one of you. If you are interested.”

“I’d love to,” McCree smiled, “Gonna be hard sleepin’ on the ground though. Doubt your Omnic friends got any more mattresses lying around.”

Genji tilted his head, electronic voice regain its old playful tone, “Do not be silly, Jesse. You can sleep with me on mine. It’s small but I’ve never minded being the little spoon. You can’t tell but I’m winking.”

He managed to continue looking smug as McCree cuffed him on the arm, “Good to know yer still a lil’ shit.”

“A leopard can’t change its spots,” Genji replied, jabbing at McCree with his foot as he tried to spread out, “It’s late though, we really should get to that. There’s a blanket over there, although I doubt you’ll need much more than that parka if we’re going to be curled up together. I’m hot. Not just my looks.”

McCree was a bit confused by that until he followed up on Genji’s offer and started to lay down next to him. Even just lying side-by-side he could feel heat radiating off the cyborg like an overheating computer.

Genji carefully interlaced his fingers over the plates of his chest, “I’ll show you around tomorrow. I’d honestly like to talk more now but I have a feeling Zenyatta’s still going to want me to attend morning meditation. Might want you to come too.”

“I can live with that,” McCree replied, uncomfortably adjusting to sleeping on his back, “Might even be kinda fun. See what you’ve been up to.”

Genji nodded next to him, helmeted face leaning over to prod into McCree’s arm, “Even if I don’t want to go back, I’m glad you came to visit. It does get a little lonely up here. Most of the Omnics are very solitary.”

“I’d glad yer glad. Woulda felt mighty stupid if I’d climbed all the way up here for you to tell me to go away.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”

McCree just nodded in reply, “Thanks.”

Both fell silent then as they started to drift off. The chill of the mountain air still bit at McCree a bit but he was starting to get used to it. He made a mental note to get a gift on the way back for Mei to thank her for the parka.

Winston told him that a lot of the others wouldn’t make it for a few months. He figured he could just stay here until then.

Hadn’t had a proper vacation in a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A mechanical groan pierced the silence of the cold morning.

Genji slowly blinked, irritated at waking up before the bells. Again. The sun peeking just slightly over the mountains only made him more annoyed. Never was a morning person, never will be. At least he still has a little while before having to officially get up.

He grunted again as he tried and failed to roll over. In his groggy state he wondered what the heavy weight on his chest was. Actually everything felt weird. Wait, why was he still in his helmet?

Lolling his head to the side he found himself face-to-face with a still sleeping McCree.

Right, he had company.

Company who had tightly wrapped himself around Genji like a baby monkey clinging to its mom.

McCree had completely made himself at home, nuzzling into Genji’s neck and absolutely crushing him. For the first time Genji was acutely aware of how much weight the cowboy had put on. He’d helped carry an injured McCree once. It was nothing compared to the weight pressing down on him now.

Not that Genji was complaining that he’d gained a few pounds. It didn’t make the dorky cowboy any less attractive to him. If anything it just made him cuter.

Of course, he wouldn’t admit any of this out loud. He’d accepted long ago that he wasn’t made to be loved anymore. At least not like that. Hell, he’d acknowledged it the second he’d seen his fucked up reflection in that hospital room all those years ago. He’d made his peace with it.

Genji didn’t know how to feel about being cuddled like this though. It was the first real human contact he’s had since… well, since he was a regular human himself.

Part of him was desperate for this to continue, the other part wanted it to end immediately. Mostly because he was completely sure McCree had just rolled over in his sleep. It had nothing to do with him. Genji’d ignored his crush on McCree when they were young and he intended to keep it that way.

Aside from a little harmless flirting. He’d be damned if he’d miss a chance for some of that. He had to keep some semblance of his old life style, didn’t he?

There was a sound of metal-on-metal as Genji tried to free himself from McCree’s unconscious death grip. But even as he managed to get the cowboy’s mechanical arm off his waist he still had to push him off.

It was a surprising number of shoves before McCree actually woke up.

Sleepy brown eyes tried to make sense of the world as he looked around. Eventually he came to and quickly pushed himself off of the trapped ninja, “Sorry, partner. I’m a sleep cuddler and a damned heavy sleeper. Prolly a lil’ bit physically now too.” He patted his own stomach with a laugh.

“It’s fine,” Genji calmly replied, “It was only mildly awkward and even then only because it’s been a long time since I woke up to a pretty face. Again, winking. Use your imagination.”

“Yer gonna make me blush if you keep that up, darlin’,” McCree said, looking out at the sun starting to rise, “Jeez, what time is it?”

“I’ll be honest- we underlings never exactly know. They’ll be ringing the bells soon, when the sun is just a little bit higher. It’s not precise”

“So, rolling over and going back to sleep for a while isn’t in the cards?”

“No, sorry. We’ve got a little while to wake up though.”

McCree pushed himself up on his elbows and took a real look around. Still not much to see, even in the sunlight. A robe bearing Shimada markings, a large Japanese-style painting and a set of ornamental swords. He smiled when his eyes settled on the faded photograph though.

Genji barely restrained himself from stopping McCree as he carefully picked it up. He tapped a finger on the glass, “Is this you and your brother?”

“Yes… that’s… that’s us when we were younger,” Genji muttered quietly.

“This one’s you right?” McCree asked as he pointed at the happy boy beaming up at him.

“How’d you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, this brother is real cute and looks like a nice person,” McCree said, pointing at the green haired boy before pointing at the long haired one, “And the other brother has one hell of a mean puss on him.”

Genji crossed his arms with a quiet clank.

McCree blinked in confusion for a second before spitting out, “Oh god, you’re the angry one in this picture?”

“Yes.”

“Shit, I’m real sorry darlin’,” McCree quickly backpedaled, “Er, yeah, uhm… so you had long hair when you were young? I… like long hair? Kinda?”

Genji continued to glare back while McCree squirmed.

He eventually cracked a laugh, “Nah, I’m just fucking with you. I’m the cute lovable one, Hanzo is the one who looks like- an is!- an asshole.”

McCree nearly collapsed, “Don’t sass me like that, I don’t think my poor old heart can take it.”

“You’re only two years older than me.”

“Yeah but yer heart’s prolly all augmented and powerful, mine’s just choked out by cigar smoke.”

“That was your choice, not my fault.”

McCree scrutinized the picture again, “But seriously, you were real cute.”

“Were?”

“Oh come on, cut me a break, sweetheart. You know what I meant.”

Genji smirked behind the visor, “Sorry. It’s just fun to rile you up. You were cute when you started panicking.”

“Were?”

Both started cackling as the first bell rung. Genji groaned as he finally pushed himself out of bed, “Alright, we’ve got a decent amount of time to get cleaned up and get up there. There’s a bathhouse down the street. Completely abandoned, for obvious reasons, but functional. Can’t miss it. We’ll meet back here and I can show you the way up the mountain.”

“What, don’t want to come watch?” he teased, “Got a lot going on under this parka.”

“Well, I AM pretty seduced by your… uncharacteristically pink and cutesy parka…”

“It’s Mei’s,” McCree explained, setting down the picture and pulling out his morning cigar.

“Well, that makes sense. But okay.”

“Okay?” McCree said, shooting Genji a look as he stepped outside and lit it.

“I’ll come watch.”

McCree choked violently on his cigar before gagging out, “I… wait… seriously?”

“You offered,” Genji replied, the coy smile obvious through their helmet.

God, McCree never knew what to make of Genji when he got like this. He knew very little about his past in the Shimada clan but had heard enough from Angela to know the ninja had been a bit of a playboy. He just stood there, cigar burning down as he tried to scrutinize the blank slate of Genji’s face before answering.

“Didn’t really think you’d take me up on it.”

“Are you rescinding that offer?”

“No, you can come just… really didn’t expect it.”

Honestly he really didn’t believe it up until he found the ninja still following after him as he hung up the parka and walked in. Abandoned was right though. It was pristine but looked pretty much untouched. Would have been ideal if not for the stares of his mischievous audience.

Looking back at the expectant Genji leaning against the wood and looking him up and down McCree only made him more uncomfortable. Ignoring him seemed like the best solution. However, he only made it as far as unbuttoning his shirt before stopping.

“You’re… you’re really gonna stand there and watch?”

“You don’t want me to, do you?”

McCree awkwardly shuffled, “Gettin’ a little self conscious. Unless you wanna strip down too and you can’t really do that.”

He would be incredibly down for that. Just not terribly interested in being a very low rent stripper. Also it’s cold up here and nobody ever listens to that excuse unless they’re in the same boat. If you asked him he’d say it’s not like he’s insecure about his body just… it’s really cold up here, okay?!

Genji’s thoughts were still on the cowboy’s words though as he tilted his head, “What do you mean I can’t?”

“You don’t have anything to strip down to? I mean, you used to wear clothes but obviously you didn’t need them. Yer naked right now. Guess cyborgs don’t have to wear clothes.”

“You know that means parts of me are still human, right? Under my armor?”

McCree stared blankly at him, “I just kinda assumed it was a brain-in-a-robot body thing. Do ya… do ya still got-”

“Look, I know you’re going to ask one of two things. Yes, I have a face and it’s none of your business whether I still have my… dragon. Also, you can’t see either.”

“So you were gonna watch me take a bath but I can’t even see your face?”

“No, I was going to go wash said face in the other room once you started taking off your underpants. I was just curious how far you’d go. Honestly thought you were going to go much further than unbuttoned shirt. You’re even wearing an undershirt. Disappointing.”

“You’re disappointed? Apparently you’re hiding a cute lil’ face from me. I’m disappointed.”

“It’s… not so cute anymore,” Genji said, already halfway out the door, “I’ll let you get ready. Meet me outside when you’re done so we can get you some breakfast.”

Before McCree could think of a rebuttal to Genji’s first statement he already disappeared to a different room. He’d just remember and make sure to assure the ninja that he was probably absolutely adorable under that mask.

Unfortunately he didn’t have the best memory for details like this. He’d no doubt forget about it five minutes later.

In the other room Genji released the lower half of the visor, letting it drop into his hand. He sighed as he unhooked the upper half. Ruffling his matted hair he knew he should do the tips again soon. Keeping at least a little green in his hair was one of the little ways he liked to hang on to his humanity.

His face though? Couldn’t do anything about that. Harsh scars crisscrossed his skin, not leaving a single inch unmarred.

Sometimes he wondered why he kept that old photo. Now McCree had a face in mind, should he ever see the beat up mess that constituted Genji’s current visage. Not that he had any plans to take it off but...

Genji shook his head, violently splashing his face with water.

Don’t get your hopes up, Genji.

Don’t let yourself get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

“My hair’s frozen…” McCree muttered, crinkling the stiff, brown mop on his head as they marched even higher up into the mountains.

“Put your hood back up,” Genji insisted, “It’s warmer inside the temple, you’ll defrost. The Shambali are very, very big on candles. To a somewhat absurd degree but it’s quite beautiful. They still haven’t rung the bells, I should be able to show you around a little first. Maybe, if we’re fast enough.”

As they walked past the shrine McCree couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the original humans that built this. But while he hugged the pink parka around himself he had a pretty good feeling that it was this godforsaken cold that had taken them out. He shuddered as he pulled the hood over his head.

“D’ya ever get cold?”

Genji shook his head, “No, not really. You experienced last night that I run pretty hot. If anything it’s kind of like being your own personal indoor/outdoor heating unit.”

“Must be kinda nice. My armor’s got vents so I don’t melt but I don’t got anythin’ going into the opposite direction. ‘Cept this coat.”

“Speaking of, are you going to get Mei a thank you gift?”

“Yeah, saw another lil’ village on the way up. Had a lot of touristy shops. Didn’t want to stop going up but I’m gonna grab her somethin’ from there on the way down.”

“Too excited to see me to waste time shopping?”

“Absolutely. Practically sprinted up the mountain. Also I didn’t want to carry it both ways. I was thinkin’ ‘large’ and ‘stuffed.’ Pretty sure she collects those.”

“Well, you’d still have to carry it but we probably will have to go down there sometime soon if you’re staying. We don’t exactly have a well stocked pantry up here. It’s definitely not ready for a second grown man to be eating. Not to mention you eat more than me.”

“You don’t know that.”

Genji laughed, “Don’t I? Did you think the rest of us didn’t know you were the one always raiding the fridge? I got punished for that once, you know.”

“Shit, ya did?” McCree replied, guilt creeping across this face, “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago. Just gotten up to get a glass of water. Ana caught me and had Morrison make me do twice as many laps the next day. She actually grabbed me by the ear.”

“Why’d you take the fall?”

“Come from a criminal family, remember? We’re taught not to squeal from a young age.”

“If I’d known I would have stepped forward…” McCree mumbled, kicking a rock and leaving a path in the snow. He looked up and the elephant statue they were walking by felt like it was passing judgement on him. Something about being a temple made him feel like he was under a magnifying glass.

Genji paid it no mind though, “I’m a big boy, I handled it myself. Besides, it honestly doesn’t really phase me to do more laps. I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet but I’m a cyborg. I don’t have legs.”

“Holy shit you’re a cyborg!” McCree jumped back, feigning terror, “Oh my god, I never would have guessed! You hide it so well!”

It earned him a smack in the tit, “Don’t be a smart ass.”

“Okay, legally you’re not allowed to say that to me or anyone else. If ‘Smart Ass’ was a country, you’d be its king.”

“Royalty. As it should be.”

“What, you like having people on their knees for you?” McCree smirked, snaking an arm around Genji’s waist, “Bet you’ve never had problem with finding ‘subjects’.”

Had it been any other point in his life Genji would have been okay with flirting this aggressive, but right now… it left him conflicted. He opted to turn it down, “A little too far, Jesse.”

McCree quickly retracted his hand with an almost audible snap, coy smile dropping into an embarrassed grimace, “Sorry, darlin’, realized that was probably a little too far the second it came out my mouth...”

At that, an uncomfortable silence fell as they walked, not unlike the snow gathering at their feet.

“Can I talk to you about some-”

McCree was cut off mid sentence as the bell rang thunderously behind them.

“Shit,” Genji swore under his breath, “Come on, I don’t want to be late again.”

Genji’s metal death grip latched onto McCree’s hand, dragging him towards the top of the mountain with surprising strength. McCree felt like a clumsy oaf as he tried to keep up the nimble ninja. This feeling only worsened as he was left panting as he stumbled into the temple.

Jeez, Genji hadn’t been kidding about the candles. He agreed though, it made the inner sanctum look absolutely beautiful. Omnics were filing in and circling up quietly and elegantly, Genji falling into line with them seamlessly. Immediately McCree felt out of place, being a weird scruffy cowboy in a fluffy pink parka. The noise of his spurs shredded the serene silence inelegantly.

Even Genji and that teacher of his gesturing for him to join them didn’t make him feel any less awkward. It didn’t help that his knees creaked in protest when he tried to cross them. His face went red when he saw Genji lean over and whisper to Zenyatta.

“It is okay if you sit more comfortably if you cannot sit like us without pain,” the Omnic gently said.

“Thank ya kindly,” he embarrassedly muttered in reply. However, even as he sprawled out more he still found little comfort. The thin mat really wasn’t doing any wonders for his spine. Immediately he felt his age, never really thought much about the fact he was turning forty in a few years but now it was in the forefront of his mind. Not that he could ignore the lines that had formed in his face or the grey hairs starting to hide among the brown ones. But he liked to think he was holding up well.

Surreptitiously he looked over at Genji. He knew the other man was only a couple years younger than him but found himself wondering if he felt his age too. Was he organic enough to age? Genji’d said he had a face under there earlier. Did it still look young or had he amassed some wrinkles like McCree himself?

Would he ever get to know what Genji looked like under there?

Genji was unaware of McCree peeking out at him from under the brim of his hat. Or maybe he did know. If there was one thing he could never figure out about Genji it was where he was looking.

He didn’t really think the ninja would mind though. Letting his eyes rove he took in the sight of the cyborg illuminated by the mass of candles burning brightly by his side. White metal and brown mesh were tinted with warm reds and yellows on the edges, contrasting with the neon green glow he constantly emits. He looked as serene as possible, considering his lack of visible facial features. A smile creeped across McCree’s face.

At that moment Genji decided to make it abundantly clear that, yes, I know you’re staring at me. The sudden jerk of the cyborg’s head locked their eyes made McCree’s heart jump into his chest. Pointed eye contact bored into McCree until he averted his eyes. Okay, maybe Genji didn’t like that.

The Omnics didn’t seem to mind or care. McCree had the distinct feeling that the Omnics were entering something akin to a computer’s sleep mode. ‘Cept where they can keep thinking.

Seconds seemed to drag by as McCree sat there, getting increasingly uncomfortable both physically or mentally. He really had no idea what he was supposed to be thinking about. Or rather, what not to be thinking about. He was pretty sure he was probably supposed to be clearing his mind. Not an easy task for him, he usually had at least five different thoughts running simultaneously.

It was the biggest relief of his life as the bells rung at least a couple hours later. He struggled to get up as his limbs protested after sitting on the ground for so long. At least Genji wasn’t so irritated that he’d leave McCree flat on his ass in the middle of the temple. The Omnics whispered among themselves as he was hoisted off the ground by Genji, groaning as he nearly crushed the cyborg under his weight.

After McCree successfully got his legs underneath him the monks started following each other out. He saw Genji tap Zenyatta on the shoulder and whisper something to him. He split off from the group and approached McCree.

“Master says it’s alright if we go down to the nearby village and help in a more hands-on ways instead of making you sit there awkwardly while we chant around you,” Genji said, gesturing for McCree to follow after him.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he obliged, “Oh thank god…”

As the crisp mountain air hit his face McCree immediately felt better. The serenity of a temple really wasn’t for him. However, he tensed up again as he realized Genji wasn’t talking to him as they walked. Oh right, he’s probably in the dog house.

“Sorry for uh… starin’ at you in there.”

“You’re not supposed to be thinking dirty thoughts in a temple, Jesse. It’s very inappropriate. I’m disappointed in you.”

McCree’s face went bright red, “I wasn’t thinkin’ about anything sexy. Just thought you looked pretty in the candlelight. Nothin’ more.”

That seemed to take Genji by surprise, “Oh… still… not exactly appropriate but not… not as bad. Maybe don’t do that tomorrow but I’ll let it slide. This time.”

“Can I think about how pretty you are outside the temple?”

“Absolutely. Bask in my glory all you want out here.”

“Good, ‘cause you look real pretty in the sunlight too.”

He laughed as Genji socked him lightly in the arm, “You really haven’t changed much have you? Just like when we were in Overwatch. I missed it.”

“You changed a lot,” McCree countered, “But prolly for the best. Yer happier. I missed you too but I’m also real glad you’re not so angry anymore. It wasn’t healthy for ya. This place’s been good for you.”

Genji just nodded, smiling behind his mask, “Maybe I’ll come visit you when you answer the recall. See everyone again.”

A pang pulled at McCree’s heart, remembering that his time up here with Genji was limited, “Y-yeah, I’m sure we’ll find room for ya. Don’t think we’ll have the barracks even half full without government support or a way to really recruit new members.”

“What, I have to stay in the barracks? I can’t come stay in your room?” Genji chirped as he cracked open a door to a storage shed, pulling out a couple beat up looking tool boxes.

“Well, iffin you want, yer welcome,” McCree replied a bit too quickly, “Gonna be a tight squeeze though.”

Genji choked back a dirty comment as he nodded and handed McCree one, “I don’t mind.”

As they walked in silence Genji started to wonder exactly what McCree thought about him. Certainly hoped he wasn’t lying to him about what he was thinking about in the temple, he liked to think McCree was more respectful than that. The cowboy wasn’t very taken to lying to his friends so he probably wasn’t.

Not that that made the man any easier to read.

Never could tell if something was a joke or the truth when it came out of that man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Genji go down to the village to help out, as they've come accustomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm getting out of a writer's block. Hope to finish this and my Widowtracer fic soon!
> 
> This was supposed to just be the beginning to a chapter but somehow they ended up doing so much stuff that it's its own chapter now. Oops.
> 
> Means one more chapter in this than planned though!

Visiting the village became a comfortable schedule over the next couple of weeks.

McCree never really quite got the hang of what he was supposed to do while meditating but he found ways to amuse himself. He was a smart man, he enjoyed silently coming up with stories and thinking of combat strategy. That probably wasn't what he was supposed to do but he figured as long as he’s quiet the Shambali wouldn’t mind.

He’d heard the chanting from a distance whenever they left to head to the village. Nothin’ against that but he didn’t get it and was pretty glad he didn’t have to sit in on that.

Visiting the village was much more comfortable to him. Mostly him and Genji repaired things and collected small tithes for their work, in large because they need to eat. Sometimes the villagers cut out the middleman and just gave them lunch or dinner, inviting them into their homes. Honestly? McCree preferred that. Usually the work made him pretty hungry.

McCree’s favorite odd job they gave them was taking care of the children. Tiny rugrats crawling all over him like the overgrown jungle gym he is.

Genji’d laughed but seemed to know the kids were somewhat wary of him. A few of the younger ones even reached up to try and remove his visor. Old and smart enough to realize there’s a human under there, young and stupid enough to not have any tact about it.

The walk down today was especially unpleasant though, McCree bracing himself against the stiff winds, “Lord almighty, Genji, you sure it’s okay to head down there?”

“Should be…”

“Don’t like how unsure you sound there.”

“Well,” Genji confessed, “Maybe a storm. I’m not sure, it doesn’t look too bad. Honestly if it’d started up like this higher on the mountain I would have suggested we stay in today…”

Mccree certainly didn’t like the sound of that, “Well, fuck me, what’re we gonna do iffin it’s storming too hard to go back up?”

“The village will find accommodations. It won’t be comfortable but it will work. Not like my room’s tremendously comfy anyways.”

“I dunno, darlin’, I’m pretty content to cuddle up with you anytime, anywhere,” McCree smirked, sidling up and putting an arm around Genji’s bare shoulders.

“Well, if you'd be okay with it now I’m freezing.”

“Might be kinda hard to walk.”

“Look, I’ll take it at this point.”

There was a brief struggle as McCree opened his parka to let Genji curl himself up in it. Cringing hard at the sudden and bitterly cold metal against his skin, McCree desperately hoped the cyborg would warm up quickly.

Not to mention it wasn’t easy going after that, awkwardly walking two in one coat.

Amusing, though. The laughter was a nice distraction as they waddled the rest of the way to the village.

The past couple weeks haven’t helped Genji decipher how McCree felt about him at all. While at first it felt like they’d picked up where they’d left off things had rapidly accelerated.

Genji had always kept everyone at an arm’s length back in Overwatch. Even though he’d considered McCree his friend back then he knew remarkably little about the man. Admittedly, back then, McCree was little more than the guy Genji tolerated enough to eat lunch with.

But now it was all… all close. Too close. In some ways it was even closer than anything he’d ever experienced, even as a regular human.

He was no stranger to waking up with some unknown person next to him, a one-night stand who couldn’t take a hint. Just some strange man or woman he’d never see again. It was something altogether new to wake up to the same face every day, McCree curled against him like an overgrown housecat. Mumbling a soft good morning and squeezing him closer instead of being pushed away.

The worst part was Genji liked it.

He knew he shouldn’t.

There was no point in getting his hopes up.

While with the Shambali he’d found an inner peace but it was simply that. Peace. Quiet. Undisturbed. Disconnected. There was nothing wrong with that.

But this… this was something human and messy. He hadn’t dealt with that in a long, long time.

Part of him knew he could simply wait it out. McCree’d have to answer the recall eventually. Sure he’d come to visit but he wouldn’t be coming to stay like this. It’d just be Genji and the Omnics again. None of this confusing stuff.

The thought of that twisted his gut though. McCree leaving.

His brain haunted him about all of this, even as the two awkwardly tried to walk down the steep path smushed into the same parka.

“Y’know, you warm up fast.”

“What?” Genji said, voice strangled as he briefly found himself concerned if Jesse had psychic abilities.

“I mean, your metal was ice cold like a minute ago. Didn’t think I was gonna last. Already at human temperature, kinda amazin’.”

Oh. Physically cold.

“I overheat easily like an aging laptop.”

“It’s nice. Honestly, I’m probably warmer now than I woulda been alone.”

Genji laughed at that, managing to sound genuine as they finally managed to stumble into the village.

As Genji’d predicted one of the village women disappeared into her house, coming out with an extra coat. McCree was a bit disappointed to release Genji but knew they had work to do.

Nothing too special today, just helping Miss Dahal patch her roof. She always had the best momo and thukpa. Also she knew to make enough because McCree’s a growing boy who needs to eat. At thirty-seven. Okay so maybe not still growing but he does, in fact, need to eat.

Patching the roof took no time, leaving them to be ushered into the now-repaired house in record time. A light work day.

Miss Dahal was more than happy to have their company. Genji had to pretend not to notice it but it was obvious the tiny woman had a bit of a crush on McCree. Certainly didn’t help she was such a pretty little thing, big brown eyes and such thick, long, curly hair. A bit dim though, despite her kindness.

Genji tried desperately to pretend it was casual for him to deliberately place himself between the two of them as she passed out the food.

In Miss Dahal’s eyes the dinner was going spectacularly. She’d begged the village leader to let her host a thank-you meal to the men in exchange for their help. Just her and them, a private affair.

The leader wasn’t tremendously keen on the idea for the fact he was well aware of her little crush on the cowboy as well as how brief his stay was going to be. No reason to let her kind heart get attached and subsequently shattered. Not to mention, like most of the people in the village, he had some suspicions about something going on between the mysterious new man and Genji.

But in the end it was Miss Dahal’s decision and she wanted to flirt her little heart out while simultaneously throwing more food at McCree than he knew what to do with. Honestly that probably endeared her more to him than the flirting.

It was a borderline interrogation. Miss Dahal almost seemed to be reading off a list as she asked McCree all sorts of questions about his life. Where he was from, what his job was like, what he’s been doing since Overwatch fell, ect.

Genji just sat there, silently getting more and more agitated as the woman flirted with McCree. It didn’t help that the cowboy couldn’t help but bask in the attention, he loves an audience.

“Mr. McCree, how long will you be staying up here?” she asked finally, leaning around the clearly obtrusive cyborg to gently place her hand on McCree’s arm. Seemingly oblivious to how quiet and unmoving Genji had become throughout this dinner.

“Just a few months, gotta get back to business then. And again, you can jus’ call me McCree, darlin’. No need for formalities.”

Whether McCree was flirting or not was painfully ambiguous, leaving Genji incredibly glad he wears a helmet. Never was tremendously good at hiding his emotions and the downright bratty scowl on his face would have been a dead giveaway.

Genji’s impulsiveness can only be contained so much though, “You can stay with me as long as you want though, of course. And you’re always welcome to come and visit, Jesse.”

The childish emphasis on his first name wasn’t lost on McCree although Miss Dahal just smiled on vacantly as she dished out more of the food to them, “If you do come up here again, I’d love to see you again sometime.”

Eyeing Genji sideways McCree answered cautiously, “I’m… uh… I’m sure me and Genji’ll be able to make it down here if I do.”

Miss Dahal nodded excitedly, completely and one hundred percent oblivious to the dark aura in the air, cheeks going bright red before she composed herself again and chirped, “I’ll look forward to it!”

McCree could feel Genji quietly seething behind his mask. He proceeded with utmost care, “Yeah, it’ll be real nice.”

The three were quiet for a second. Miss Dahal quietly chewing away oblivious to everything but how cute she thought McCree looked in the candle light. McCree acutely aware that Genji didn’t like this. Genji lost in his silent temper tantrum, good mood completely gone.

It was Miss Dahal who broke the silence though, “And Genji, you’re welcome to come visit anytime as well. You don’t come down from the monastery too much but we love your company. Do you want to bring some leftovers back up?”

Her genuine smile immediately put Genji from irritated and jealous to guilt and embarrassment. She’d invited them into her house and he was being a petulant manchild about it. He only felt worse as she started wrapping up two to-go plates as she started humming a little tune, not even waiting for an answer.

McCree suppressed a smirk as Genji immediately turned on a dime, grabbing her hands and turning on whatever remnant he had of his old playboy charm. It was a bit staggering for poor Miss Dahal, looking into the green slot where Genji’s eyes are as he spoke, “Thank you, Miss Dahal. That means a lot to me, I’ll be sure to come and visit you more.”

Miss Dahal got even redder at that, having apparently prepared to flirt with McCree but not ready to get Genji holding her hands and thanking her so sincerely.

She stuttered out inelegantly, “Y-you’re both welcome anytime!”

In a few minutes she’d finished packing them up two to-go bags of food. She tried to nervously insist they didn’t need to help clean up but they did, McCree helping with the dishes as Genji helped clean off the table.

With that the two men departed, the sun slowly starting to set as they waved good night to the village. Miss Dahal looked rather flustered in the forefront of the crowd still, having unknowingly been involved in such an awkward situation but jostled nonetheless.

The cold, winter winds started blowing cold flakes of snow faster and faster but were ignored as the two started marching up the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Dahal was supposed to show up for literally one sentence then she weaseled her way into the whole chapter because she's really cute and I can't say no to cute girls. Poor lil dumb-but-pretty-and-nice woman. She's doing her best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Genji get stuck halfway up the mountain during a snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end! It's a short fic, just intended to show a very specific segment of time before McCree rejoins Overwatch. I do have some other McGenji fics I'll do in the future, at least one of them is considerably longer than this one.
> 
> It's kind of funny to me because I acutely remember finish out a fic at about 9k about a year ago and thinking "wow I'll never write one longer than this" and now 10k is a fairly short fic in my mind.

The winds were really picking up, blowing the edges of McCree’s borrowed parka wildly. Genji was doing is best to ignore it as the snow started falling heavier and heavier. But he was trying even harder to not pay attention to McCree who was watching him accusatorily.

“So are you gonna acknowledge that you were actin’ weird or am I gonna have to point it out?” McCree yelled over the wind.

“What?”

“I said are-”

“I can’t hear you!”

Genji wasn’t even being sassy, he just legitimately couldn’t hear McCree over the howling winds.

With a thud McCree was blown against the side of the mountain, swearing loudly. They were halfway between the village and the monastery. Not a good place to be. Awkwardly trying to stomp through the growing snow at his feet, Genji helped get him back on his feet.

Closer he could actually be heard, “Are you okay?”

“Sonnuvabitch, Genji, ain’t there some place we can wait this out? A cave?”

Looking around he knew there was one thing, a very small abandoned cabin around the side of the mountain. Wordlessly Genji grabbed McCree’s hand and started leading him towards it.

The door swung open too easily, banging against the side as the two piled in. After a brief struggle they managed to get the door closed again and dead bolted into place. It was immediately slightly, slightly warmer.

McCree looked around the decrepit shack. Not much in the way of accommodations or even space. He squeezed himself onto the ground, smushed between two stacks of unused benches. Genji’s eyes scanned the room for another place to cram himself but there really wasn’t anything, A patting noise caught his attention.

“C’mere,” McCree said, “Not a lot of room.”

McCree patted his stomach again, gesturing for Genji to join him.

He didn’t have to ask twice before he was joined on the floor, Genji giving a demand, “I want in the parka again.”

Unbuttoning it and enveloping the ninja McCree made a noise of irritation, pulling out his phone, “Someone’s been tryin’ to call me since the village. You got horrible reception up here, you know that?”

“You can usually pick up a signal at the top, you’ll get your message when we get up there. Maybe sooner. Keep checking it.”

“Oh, before I forget,” McCree reiterated his question from before, “Now that you can hear me and yer trapped, I’m gonna ask again. You gonna acknowledge that you were actin’ weird or am I gonna have to point it out?”

At that Genji made a bid for freedom but was easily held in place by McCree, awkwardly denying, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He made a few more attempts to pull away, only making McCree laugh, “You’re one helluva lot faster than me but I’m one helluva lot stronger than you. Can I get some answers? I mean, I think I know the answer. But I’d like ta hear you say it.”

“You are being a bully,” Genji replied, giving up and settling comfortably against McCree’s chest. It was warm inside the parka, he didn’t really want to leave.

“C’mon, darlin’, I’m thirty-seven. I’m starting to get old, I don’t like playin’ games anymore.”

“Oh my god, how is late thirties old to you? You’re a fool.”

“Yer tryin’ to distract me from the point but I’m sharper’n that. Now, askin’ a third time, you gonna acknowledge that you were actin’ weird?”

“... Maybe,” Genji conceded, content to nuzzle against McCree’s chest, “What of it?”

“Well, unless I’m mistaken you were actin’ pretty jealous about the attention Miss Dahal was givin’ me. And I don’t think I’m mistaken.”

Genji gave him nothing but silence in response.

“Can we seriously not play this game?” McCree sighed, adjusting the smaller man against him to remove a particularly painful piece of machinery from jabbing into his side.

He didn’t answer for a while again, but finally spoke this time, “I’m not looking to get hurt.”

“I don’t know if’n you know me, Genji, but I ain’t exactly famous for fooling around. Hell, last time I checked YOU were the ex-playboy, not me.”

“That’s not…”

“What’s not?”

It pained Genji a bit to see McCree looking down at him with such trusting eyes, looking confused for once in his life.

He opted to look away, burying the metal of his helmet into McCree’s chest.

What was Genji supposed to say? My face is super fucked up under here and I think you won’t want me if I take off my helmet? He’d already had people react poorly to it, hell, it was a part of the reason why he’d ended up in such a reclusive place.

Even now he could clearly see the shocked face of the airport security guard who’d demanded he remove it upon realizing he wasn’t an Omnic.

He could handle that from a stranger, compartmentalize it and put it away.

It’d hurt much more from someone he cared about.

“Look, I know we weren’t really close before…” McCree said, running his hand down Genji’s synthetic spine, “But I’d like that t’change but it can’t unless you open up to me. I mean… ya don’t hafta but… it’d be nice. I ain’t here to judge.”

“What do you want from me?”

That threw McCree for a loop, “I don… what d’ya mean?”

“That is… I used the wrong words,” Genji corrected himself, “I just… don’t understand you. What is this, what are we doing?”

“Hiding from a snowstorm?”

“No,” Genji shook his head, “This.”

He patted a metal hand on McCree’s chest.

“Yer… yer goin’ over my head here, Genj.”

“I don’t get you. I can’t tell if you are flirting with me or… or just being friendly or what. No one ever can. I mean, everyone thought you had a crush on Lena that time you carried her around for a week straight until we found out Emily had bet you a hundred dollars you couldn’t do it.”

“Won that bet,” McCree said, looking incredibly proud of that, “Bought a shiny new leather holster for my gun. Name embossed on it and everything.”

“You are distracted.”

“That happens.”

“Can it not?”

“I just… thought I was being extremely straightforward. Hell, I was kinda worried I’d scare you off ‘til I remember you got around yourself when you were younger.”

“Were you ever a player?”

McCree laughed, “Now who’s distracted?”

“Not distracted, curious,” Genji retorted.

“Hell no. Didn’t even date anyone until I was in my twenties. Suppose it didn’t help that I was constantly surrounded by people twice my age. Reyes set me up, told me he was worried I’d die alone if he didn’t intervene. Didn’t work out though. Boring guy, someone who worked in Overwatch’s accounting department. Beyond that just a couple first dates that never went anywhere. Maybe Reyes was right, gonna die alone.”

Those words tugged at Genji’s heart with guilt. If he was still young and cute he could fix that but now, not so much.

McCree broke the silence again, “I’m sure it’d take you too long t’talk about all yer exes. Bet you were real popular. Rich, famous, pretty boy.”

“No. Because there are none. Never seriously dated anyone, just played around. No boyfriends, no girlfriends. Part of the reason the Shimada elders were so angry with me. Irresponsible, ended up with a lot of enemies. We are getting off topic though.”

McCree nodded, “So, let’s say iffin I am interested in you… you gonna break that no-dating streak?”

That provoked the longest silence from Genji so far. He left McCree sitting there with only the feeling of the cyborg’s weight on his chest and the howling of the wind outside. McCree jostled him a little, trying to get a straight answer.

Genji finally gave one, “Look… I’m not… I don’t look like that picture you saw anymore.”

“Hope not. You looked like a teenager. Ain’t into robbin’ the cradle.”

“That’s not what I mean and I know you are smart enough to know that.”

“Was kinda hopin’ you’d think that was cute and charmin’.”

Sighing, Genji continued, “When my brother tried to kill me he caused major irreparable damage to me. Angela did what she could, but she’s no plastic surgeon. I’m alive but I’m not… I’m not exactly nice to look at anymore.”

“Iffin you’d take off your helmet, I’d like to be the judge of that.”

He could feel Genji’s spine stiffen up at that, hands curling into tight balls into his button up shirt. Rubbing at his back he tried to get him to soften up again. Never was that good at being comforting though.

“I can’t… I can’t do that…”

“I’m not gonna take a jab at you or anything. Unless that’s what you want.”

That last line was dripping with innuendo as McCree made an obscene gesture with his free hands. It earned him a hard slap in the chest.

Despite that Genji was laughing, “Pervert! Oh my god!”

“C’mon Genji, what d’ya say?”

For a few long minutes McCree thought Genji was just going to leave him hanging, maybe pretend to fall asleep.

Eventually he sat up though, straddling McCree’s legs.

There was a series of clicking noises as Genji reached back behind his head, releasing some unseen latch at the back of his head. He gripped the lower half of the mask and pulled it away before reaching up and removing the upper part.

Genji’s hair was extremely matted under there, black with green tips. Even in the relative darkness of the cabin, lit only by their two small lanterns, the damage was evident. 

His grey eyes carefully surveyed McCree for his reaction.

Surprise, yes, but disgust? No.

Eventually McCree laughed, clapping a hand on Genji’s back, “Okay, ya can’t go on and on ‘bout how you’re not pretty anymore then you take off the helmet and you’re THIS cute? That’s not even fair, darlin’!”

“You don’t need to embellish so much,” Genji quietly denied, nervously fiddling with the helmet pieces in his hand as he avoided eye contact.

McCree dragged him back down into a cuddle again though, pulled up higher on his body and close to his face. Lifting his chin to look up at him, “The only thing I embellish are my stories, Genji.”

Genji stole a peek back up, prepared to see signs of lying in McCree’s eyes but finding none. Just the cowboy genuinely smiling down at him. Scooting himself up a little, Genji kissed him right on the mouth. Metal hand running ice cold through McCree’s hair. That jolted McCree a bit, grabbing his hand a removing it.

“Okay, okay, let's stick with that first part right now. Anything not covered by the parka on you is fuckin’ freezin’.”

“What? We’re not going to make love in this frigid hell shack?” Genji teased, quickly sticking the ice cold hand right up McCree’s shirt.

McCree yelped, frantically trying to remove the offending hand, “Jesus, Genji! Cold! That’s cold!”

Genji smooched him again while he was distracted by the frozen hand. It only temporarily placated McCree though, before he got a good grip on Genji’s wrist and pulled it out.

“Okay, look, that’s cute and all but seriously. We can fool around when we’re somewhere warmer. Even up in the monastery village is warmer than this. I can’t feel my toes.”

“Promise?” Genji said, smirking up at him.

“I promise,” McCree laughed, chancing a grab as Genji’s butt, “Like switching a flip. Haven’t seen you this happy. Ever.”

“Well… I haven’t been. I am now.”

“So, once again repeating my questions, am I gonna be your first real boyfriend then?”

“If you want to be.”

“I do.”

For a while they just laid there like that, cuddling against the ice cold wood of the abandoned shack. Outside they could hear the storm starting to calm itself, winds dying down and the snow fell less and less past the tiny window behind them.

McCree’s phone made another attempt at ringing again, he pulled it out of his pocket with irritation until he realized it had actually picked up the message this time.

Message from Winston, 10:22PM.

\---

Everyone had greeted Genji enthusiastically when he’d walked back into the Gibraltar Watchpoint.

Between Angela and Lena he was nearly tackled to the ground, neither of them having seen or heard from him in far too many years. Angela was demanding to give him a check up, Lena insisting he just HAS to go to the pub with her to celebrate.

He could see McCree over their shoulders, handing the dusty pink parka back to Mei along with an overstuffed panda toy. She accepted both with delight.

As of now he wasn’t sure if this was the right choice or not. Genji couldn’t exactly spend his whole life hidden in the mountains, could he?

However, already he could feel himself missing the crisp mountain air, despite the enjoyable sea breeze. He confided this to Zenyatta once, who’d agreed with him. A few minutes later, Zenyatta started laughing to himself. In addition to being unable to feel the air he was also unable to feel the friendly smack on the arm from his student.

As McCree scooped him up like a claw game prize Genji supposed her was okay with it. He was better, he was whole. He could move forward.


End file.
